OBJECTIVE: The Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center is organized to promote basic and clinical cancer research, to stimulate multidisciplinary research programs, to establish a resource for sophisticated cancer diagnosis and treatment, to improve cancer education and to function in cooperative outreach programs. APPROACH: Funds from the parent institution and the core grant have enabled the Lombardi Cancer Center to establish a center for oncologic research. A construction grant has been awarded that will lend greater focus to cancer research efforts. Staff members cooperate across disciplinary lines to develop research protocols and to afford effective treatment modalities.